El diario de Kayano
by kawuaineko
Summary: Qué sucedería si el chico qué te gusta leyera tu diario en donde anotas todos tus sentimientos por el? pues...imaginemos que esto le pasa a kayano, Nagisa lee su diario por accidente, Nagisa, Kayano, un diario...¿Que podría salir mal? historia también encontrada en wattpad mi usuario de wattpad es: kinakomochi10


_**Holissssss ¿como están mis nekos? espero que bien, bueno y aquí esta su amiga kawuaineko con otro fanfic. Este fanfic en del anime ansatsu kyoushitsu, la pareja de este anime es el Nagikae, yo amo mucho esta pareja como a las demás, antes que nada les digo que yo NO estoy en contra de ningún Shipp, en pocas palabras a todos los amo. Les prometo que un dia de estos les hare un fic Karmagisa ¿Qué dicen? bueno los dejo con el fic.**_

 **Nota:** _ **Si no eres fan o no gustas leer sobre esta pareja, te recomiendo que abandones el fic, no quiero recibir quejas o criticas, me hacen sentir mal. Gracias.**_

 **(Nota de la autora: este fic se sitúa poco después del día de san Valentín.)**

-¡Kayano!.- Grito Nakamura en la puerta del salon esperando a la peli-verde que arreglaba rapidamente su mochila. Nakamura, Okuda y Hayami irían a un restaurante a pasar el rato y en eso invitaron a kayano.

Nagisa y otros compañeros aun estaban en el salón arreglando sus materiales para poder irse a casa. Cuando Kayano termino de guardar sus cosas rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta en donde la esperaban las demás y emprendieron a marcha a ese dichoso restaurante.

Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que a Kayano se le había caído un cuaderno, Nagisa al ver el cuaderno tirado, rápidamente cayo en cuenta de que era de Kayano y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo guardo en su mochila y corrió para alcanzar a kayano y devolvérselo. Corrió por todos los pasillos del pequeño edificio pero no pudo encontrar a la peli-verde asi que opto por la idea de devolvérselo al día siguiente.

Nagisa entro a su casa, saludo a su mama y se dirigió a su habitación. Nagisa se sento en su mea dispuesto a hacer la tarea, cuando saco los libros recordó el libro de kayano, lo tomo entre sus manos y noto que había una franja roja que decía Diario.

" _Lo abriré o no lo abriré?"_

se decía mentalmente el peliazul.

"ábrelo, no te gustaría saber los secretos de Kayano"

 _"y ahí estas otra ves conciencia..."_

"bamos se que quieres habrirlo"

 _"y eso como lo sabes?"_

"porque soy tu conciencia"

 _"...cierto"_

"bamos abrelo, no seas cobarde no te arrepentiras"

 _"pero y si se da cuenta?"_

"como rayos quieres que esa adicta al pudin se de cuenta que leiste su diario?, si no te das cuenta estas SOLO, en tu cuarto SOLO, ella jamas se dara cuenta, solo lo sabra si tu se lo dices, aunque no creo que tu torpeza llegue a tanto"

 _"vale,vale lo are ,a veces me pregunto si en verdad eres mi conciencia"_

despues de esa discucion con su conciencia, Nagisa lentamente abrio el diario de Kayano y comenso a leerlo.

( **nota de la autora: las fechas que estaran en el diarion son improvisadas y ni siquiera se si son las reales**

 **atte: kawuaineko :) )**

Nombre: kayano kaede fecha: 12/sep./2017

 _Hoy fue un dia maravilloso, hicimos un pudin enorme, fue muy difícil hacerlo, lastima que el plan para matar koro-sensei no resulto, pero buennoo ya habrá otras ocasiones, al final todos terminamos comiéndonos ese pudin, valió la pena hacerlo, me siento orgullosa, espero algún dia volver a hacerlo_ _._

 _pag.13_

Nagisa al terminar de leer esto paso a otra hoja.

Nombre: Kayano kaede fecha: 13/oct./2017

 _Hoy todos descubrieron quien era, que yo era Yukimura Akari, me siento tan arrepentida de haber engañado a todos sobre quien soy, sobre todo a Nagisa. Fue muy vergonzoso cuando me beso, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de muchas cosas...el siempre ha estado ahí para mi, siempre me ha apoyado en todo, siempre que me sonríe me sonrojo, siempre que estoy cerca de el me pongo muy nerviosa, siempre me siento protegida a su lado...soy muy tonta...como es que antes no me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el, siempre tan amable y cariñoso, en verdad fui muy siega , hasta ahora me doy cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por el._

 _Te amo Nagisa_ _. pag. 23_

Nagisa al terminar de leer esto tenia un sonrojo que podría competir con el pelo de karma y aun asi ganar, nunca imagino que la chica que se sentaba a lado de el, esa chica fantastica que simpre le sonreia, y adicta al pudin estubiera enamorada de el. La idea no le desagradaba...al contrario , sentía una gran felicidad que la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado desde que inicio el año correspondiera sus sentimientos.

"baia, baia quien lo diría? tu y es adicta al pudin, debo admitir que esa chica esta siega por enamorarse de un tonto como tu"

 _"quieres callarte eres un tonto, ¿no ves que esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida?"_

"¿sabes que te estas diciendo tonto a ti mismo verdad? recuerda que soy tu conciencia"

 _"¡cállate!, esto es magnificó kaede me quiere, esto no sucede muchas veces en la vida"_

"en tu caso puede que sea la única"

 _"si claro, adiós conciencia"_

"adiós cabeza de pitufo"

*Al dia siguiente*

Nagisa estaba sentado en su aciento, faltaba mucho para que iniciaran las clases, en ese momento llego kayano al salon y con una sonrisa saludo a Nagisa.

-bueno dias nagisa-kun.- dijo kayano sentandose en su aciento.

-b-buenos d-dias k-k-kayano-chan.- tartamudeo el peli-azul recordando lo que leyo ayer del diario de la peli-verde.- por cierto esto se te olvido ayer.- dijo Nagisa sacando el diario de su mochila impresionando a la Kayano.

kayano le quito el diario a Nagisa rápidamente y lo llevo a rastras fuera del salon.

*En el pasillo*

-Nagisa shiota, quiero que seas sincero conmigo... leiste algo de lo que hay en este diario?.- dijo ella apunto de llorar y con voz quebrada.

-¿Kayano estas bi...-

-¡responde!.- kayano lo interrumpio elevando su voz.

-¿kayano?.- Nagisa vio como las primeras lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kayano.

-¿viste lo que estaba escrito en la pagina 23?.- pregunto kayano con la cabeza mirando el piso. Nagisa solamente asintió a la pregunta.

-Kayano perdóname yo no quería...-nagisa puso su mano en el hombro de Kayano pero esta solo se movio hacia atrás bruscamente quitandola.

-adiós, nos vemos luego.- Kayano entro corriendo al salón y se sentó en su asiento.

El resto de las clases Kayano se la paso evitando a nagisa, Siempre que estaba cerca de el inventaba una excusa para alejarse.

El la clase de Karasuma-sensei, formaron equipos hechos por el mismo, lo cual era raro ya que siempre les daba la libertad de elegir entre ellos, Nagisa deseaba con toda su alma que le tocara con Kayano...y así fue...Nagisa no podría estar mas agradecido de que le tocara con Kayano, era un sueño echo realidad en cuanto a la peli-verde esta se mantenía sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

El ejercicio consistía en encontrar las 5 banderas del color que les había tocado y el equipo que reúna las 5 banderas primero ganaba.

en toda la búsqueda, Kayano y Nagisa habían formado un silencio un poco incomodo, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper o no tenían el valor para hacerlo, en se dieron cuenta de que se habían alegado mucho del aula y al verificar bien el paisaje llegaron a la conclusión de que...se habían perdido.

siguieron caminando tratando de buscar la salida por su cuenta y en eso Kayano había pisado una roca y se doblo el tobillo cayendo al piso.

-¿estas bien Kayano-san?.- pregunto Nagisa ayudándola a levantarse.

-si estoy bien.- dijo parándose sin mirarlo al rostro. En un torpe intento de levantarse ella volvió a caer preocupando mas al peli-azul.

-no, no estas bien, ben recárgate en mi hombro.- la chica al oír eso se sonrojo fuertemente pero trato de ocultarlo, lo cual no funciono, el oji-azul veía perfectamente como la chica tenia un adorable color rojo acompañando sus mejillas lo cual le pareció muy tierno.

-gracias.- dijo kayano con una sonrisa.

Ellos siguieron caminando tratando de encontrar una salida, a mitad del camino se dieron cuenta que empezaba a anochecer así que optaron por la idea de quedarse en una cueva que encontraron en el camino.

Nagisa se adentro en la cueva con Kayano y la dejo sentada encima de una piedra.

-ire a buscar un poco de leña ahora vengo.- dijo nagisa suavemente a la peli-verde.

-espera yo...-

-estaré bien no te preocupes.- la interrumpió Nagisa.

-¿seguro?.- pregunto Kayano, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-...si.- Nagisa salió de la cueva dejando a la peli-verde sola.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Nagisa aun no llegaba eso preocupo mucho mas a la peli-ver. Empezó a imaginarse lo peor,

¿y si se perdió?

¿y si un animal salvaje lo ataco?

¿y ci cayo en un poso?

eran las preguntas que se hacia la joven peli-verde, que preocupación le sobraba.

En ese momento llego Nagisa con las manos cargadas de leña.

-ya llegue Kayano-san.- dijo Nagisa encendiendo la fogata.

-bienvenido.- dijo Kayano amigablemente, al parecer su enojo ya había desaparecido.

En todo el tiempo Estuvieron callados viendo las llamas del fuego moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, sin decirse ni una sola palabra hasta que nagisa rompió el silencio.

-lo siento...- dijo el peli-azul casi inaudible.

-descuida no fue tu culpa, perdóname a mi por actuar de esa manera y evitarte todo el tiempo.- dijo kayano.

-yo soy el que debería de disculparse por leer tu diario sin tu permiso.- insistió el peli-azul.

-gracias.-

-y dime...¿de verdad sientes eso por mi?.- pregunto dudoso el peli-azul empezando a sonrojarse.

-...si, te amo nagisa.- dijo Kayano viendo a nagisa con amor.

Nagisa no aguanto mas y corrió hasta Donde estaba sentada Kayano, la tomo del cuello y la beso apasionadamente. Kayano abrió un poco sus labios dejando que la lengua de nagisa entrase en su boca y jugara con la suya, la lengua de nagisa recorría lentamente la de Kayano, ambas lenguas jugaban entre si buscando la sincronización, el aliento cálido de nagisa chocaba con el de Kayano. Las manos de Nagisa empezaron a contornear el cuerpo de Kayano, una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por la cadera de la peli-verde hasta llegar a sus piernas haciendo que a esta le recorriera un escalofrió por toda la columna gimiera sin parar por el trato del peli-celeste en su cuerpo, este se separo de sus labios y empezó a lamer y besar el cuello de la peli-verde dejando pequeñas marcas en el.

-¡a-ah! N-na-nagisa.- gemía la peliverde ante el acto del peli-azul, los cuales eran una señal para el peli-azul de que continuara. el peli-celeste después de jugar un BUEN rato con el cuello de la peli-verde el cual estaba mas que rojo. Nagisa volvió a fundir a Kayano en un beso.

Ambos se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas en ese momento Kayano al notar en donde estaba la mano de cierto peli-azul esta se sonrojo hasta las orejas y su rostro se volvió de pánico. Nagisa al ver el rostro de la peli-verde se quedo unos momentos confundido pero al ver que su mano estaba tocando una parte del cuerpo de la mujer muy delicada y que podría ganarse una bofetada por hacerlo: Tenia su mano en el pecho derecho de kayano

Nagisa quito rápidamente su mano de ese lugar.

-¡l-lo siento, p-p-p-perdón, no m-me di c-cuenta e-en verdad lo siento p-puedes golpearme si eso te hace sentir mejor, m-me deje llevar, p-p-perdón!.- dijo nagisa muy apenado de la situación, y bastante nervioso

-descuida esta bien, fue un accidente.- le perdono kayano con una sonrisa.

-...gracias...bueno creo que lo mejor será dormir ¿no crees?.- pregunto nagisa cambiando de tema para no hablar de la vergonzosa situación que pasaron hace unos momentos y quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado esa noche si el peli-azul no se hubiera detenido.

-¡si t-tienes razón!.- exclamo Kayano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Nagisa y kayano estaban acostados en una manta que habían puesto antes de dormir, el peli-azul estaba abrazado a Kayano rodeándola con sus brazos y con su cabeza cerca del cuello de la peli-verde. Segundos después Kayano abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo unos brazos acorralarla y un pequeño peso en su espalda el cual era nagisa. Kayano se volteo para ver la cara de nagisa y al verlo profundamente dormido solo pudo sonreír levemente.

-Nagisa despierta.- dijo kayano moviendo un poco a nagisa.

-...5 minutos mas mama.- dijo nagisa entre sueños.

-¡Nagisa despierta!.- dijo Kayano elevando su voz logrando despertar al peli-celeste.

-ah...buenos días Kayano-san.- dijo nagisa con los ojos entreabiertos.

-buenos días nagisa.- dijo ella apartándose de sus brazos y levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿dormiste bien?.- pregunto Nagisa levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-si ¿y tu?.- pregunto Kayano empezando a levantar la manta en donde durmieron para doblarla y después guardarla en su mocila.

-muy bien, bueno vámonos apuesto a que todos deben de estar muy preocupados.- dijo Nagisa y asi emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la escuela.

Tardaron tres horas en llegar a la escuela si que se había alejado mucho y como esperaban todos se les lanzaron encima haciendo un sin fin de preguntas como: _¿Qué sucedió? ¿están bien?, ¿porque tardaron tanto?_ .

-estamos bien, es que nos perdimos en e camino, al parecer nos alejamos mucho de la clase.- dijo nagisa, mientras los rodeaban todos los demás estudiantes en el patio.

-bueno chicos, ellos deben estar cansados déjenlos descansar.- dijo Karasuma-sensei para no alborotar y enfadar mas a los dos jóvenes.

koro-sensei sugirió que descansaran un poco antes de hacer los ejercicios con los demás de la clase a lo que Nagisa y Kayano asintieron y se sentaron en unas sillas. En ese momento cuando todos ya se habían alejado y haciendo otros ejercicios en el patio, a los dos jóvenes que estaban descansando en las sillas se les acercaron Karma y Nakamura con unas libretas en las manos y con cuernos de demonio y una gran sonrisa burlona.

-parece que se divirtieron anoche ¿verdad?.- dijo Nakamura con una sonrisa burlona parándose enfrente de Kayano mientras empezaba a desdoblarle rápidamente el cuello del traje, dejando ver la pequeña marca que le había dejado nagisa aquella noche que por suerte no continuaron.

-¡¿N-Nakamura-san ¿q-q-que esta h-h-haciendo?!.- dijo Kayano super nerviosa y sonrojada mientras quitaba la mano de nakamura de su cuello.

-veo que lo disfrutaste mucho nagisa-kun.- dijo Karma pícaramente viendo a nagisa que solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡k-k-karma-kun no es gracioso!.- dijo Nagisa muy sonrojado y desviando la mirada de su amigo.

En ese momento Nakamura y Karma sacaron unas sillas de quien sabe donde y se sentaron en ellas quedando enfrente de los dos tomates que estaban ahi.

-queremos todos los detalles ahora.- exigieron al mismo tiempo Karma y nakamura con caras picaras y diabólicas, era mas que claro que nuestros jóvenes encuestados no saldrían de ahí sin antes haber soltado el chisme.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno mis nekos eso es todo espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima, me hubiera gustado hacerles su dosis de lemon semanal pero lo hare en un futuro, no ahora ya que aun soy muy pequeña apenas tengo 12 asi que luego se los escribiré.**

 **Nos leemos mis nekos...**


End file.
